


Something In Between

by GuineaGenie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Best Friends, College AU, Eremin on the side, F/M, Fluff, Hanji And Levi are Besties, awww, levihan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 01:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11243211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuineaGenie/pseuds/GuineaGenie
Summary: Hanji and Levi have been Best friends since the second year of their high school. They were inseparable. They eat together, study together, maybe even bathe together!Time passes by, people started to look at them in a different way."Are you two dating?"That's the first thing they will always hear since the first quarter of being 3rd year seniors.And that question didn't changed since then.(Inspired by the manhua "Something About Us" and my own friendship with my bff guy)





	Something In Between

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Something About Us](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/300846) by Lee Yunji. 



> Hi Frens! I'm back with a new LeviHan fanfic! Isn't it neat? I know its still a bit short, but I hope y'all like the first chappie!

"Say, they've been talking behind your back. Aren't you angry by it?" A raven haired guy with an uninterested look on his face approached Hanji, startling her. Hanji was shook when someone suddenly talked to her. She tried not to flush but instead, tried to smile.

"I-I'm sorry." She replied, hiding under her scarf. Hanji Zoe wasn't that type of bubbly and cheerful kind of a girl. She lives with a busy family and has no one to talk to and this gave her a hard communication with social life or every one likes to say, social anxiety. Though, she did made friends but none of them were able to understand her. Not a single soul.

She was forced to make her own bubble. A bubble where she practically, keeps her feelings and emotions inside.

_Jeez, what a weirdo._

_U-uhh... yeah._

_Why are you always alone?_

_I'm sorry that you have to suffer with the class but, Ms. Zoe, a D? on Vocabulary?_

_She's so pitiful. Always alone._

With these words, she was used to it.

"It's okay."

She will always mumble those words. Hanji will always end up going home alone and being inside her bubble again. Crying silently, hugging her folded legs.

"I'll be always alone." She sobbed.

_"Hey. I'm right here."_

Hanji suddenly burst her head up, realizing she was thinking deeply through her thoughts again. There stood the same raven haired man that was talking to her a minute ago. "W-what?" Her soft voice vibrated through her scarf and the guy clicked his tongue.

"I said, I'm right here." He said. Hanji jumped a little. "Like, right here. I'm talking to you and your mind drifted away...  _shitty-glasses._ "

The nickname made Hanji blush so hard. She nuzzled deeply on her scarf. "Anywhoo, you've got something to munch for recess? We're the only one's that are only left inside the room. Tch. I even heard snickering." He said, glaring at some bunch of some girls that have been laughing at them since time.

Hanji stood up immediately, cringing at the loud sound from the chair.

"I--!" She gasped. Levi had his eyes widened. "PLEASE BE FRIENDS WITH ME!" She shouted at him, bowing so hard that she felt the air slap her for a second. Levi couldn't contain the awkward feeling he was feeling right now and so did Hanji. She slowly raised her face and didn't tried to look at him.

"I-I'm sorry. I had a panic--"

"It's okay. Let's be friends then." He said, raising his hands and waiting for a shake. Hanji was shock. Her hands were shaking and stuttering, she immediately gave it a fast shake and proceeding at not looking at him.

"Levi Ackerman."

"H-Hanji Zoe."

**Author's Note:**

> Too cute. :3


End file.
